1. Technical Field
The present utility model relates to an equipment for making an album core, and more especially, to an equipment for making an album core automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Albums are now often made manually or by a semi-auto machines. The machine for automatically pasting core by means of hot melt adhesive in the prior art boasts the advantages of high automation degree, fast making speed, favorable accuracy of middle-seam alignment and good pasting effect, but also has following disadvantages: the creasing and folding module is realized by an additional machine, full-flow automation is not achieved, and it is designed to fit for continuous developing and printing, namely, the whole film of album paper is required to be developed and printed, so the machine has poor applicability due to incapability of being used in other type of developing and printing.
Moreover, there is a common defect among most equipment for making album, that is, the equipment is fixed with or without an interlayer, incapable of being changed flexibly at the customer's desire.